ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed
How Ed joined the Tourney After being rescued by Balrog, Ed was taken into the Shadaloo Base by the boxer. Despite being taken into refuge, Ed would constantly suffer nightmares that would go on as he prematurely ages into a teenager. He and Balrog would then travel to India but Ed was still unsettled by th nightmares he's facing. Suddenly a fortune teller appeared behind Ed, she foreshadows that he would have difficult times ahead. Balrog would then meet Guile and Zangief and ask Ed's help in combatting them. Later on, after the fall of Shadaloo and the death of Bison in A Shadow Falls, Ed and Balrog take refuge in a waterfall at New Zealand. However, Ed experienced another one of his nightmares and was about to be possessed by the spirit of M. Bison himself. Ed fought off the spirit and prevented it from possessing him before leaving the tent they're sleeping in to travel elsewhere. Balrog woke up and asked him what was troubling him. Ed somberly replied that he feared if they stay together, Balrog would eventually get hurt, to which Balrog stated that Ed is too weak to hurt Balrog and that chumps like Ed should shut up and follow orders. Angered and annoyed, Ed retorts that he's no chump and that the boxer's nothing without him before telling him to go away, while at the same time remembering fonder times together when Balrog was training him and praising him. This erupts into a fight between the two of them, with Balrog insisting that he can't hurt, but Ed prevails. Balrog, in a very uncharacteristic moment, expresses sadness by sobbing while he tries to hide behind his usual wall of toughness and anger, revealing that he didn't want Ed to leave and genuinely cared, and likewise, so did Ed, who leaves behind his only friend and paternal figure. Months pass and Ed would grow into a muscular young adult. He then states that his destiny is controlled only by himself, and sets out with several new companions by his side, now the commander of an organization known as Neo Shadaloo. With Neo Shadaloo born, Ed begins invasions on the Water Tribes. He first uses Psycho Power to kill Arnook's bodyguards and orders the tribe leader "Surrender all of your tribes to Shadaloo, or face annihilation. If you surrender, we'll treat you with charity and kindness.". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left arm down and his right hand on his waist. After the announcer calls his name Goes into a boxing stance as the camera zooms saying "Instant kill!" Special Moves Psycho Spark/Shot (Neutral) Ed punches forward forming an orb of Psycho Power. If B is pressed again, Ed punches the orb outward to hit the opponent. Psycho Upper (Side) Ed does an uppercut making a Psycho Power trail. Psycho Rising/Splash (Up) Ed jumps into the air kicking up Psycho Power. If B is pressed again, he will come downward punching as he dives. Psycho Flicker (Down) Ed rapidly punches up and down with his hand giving Psycho Power. Psycho Cannon (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V V-Trigger move. Ed charges a large Psycho Power ball in front of himself, spreads his arms and pushes it forward. Psycho Barrage (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V Critical Art. Ed charges up Psycho Power in his glove saying "Nowhere to run!" and unleashes a flurry of punches fused with a powerful Psycho Power energy towards the opponent if it connects and heavily knocks the opponent away with a single uppercut saying "This'll be MY round!". Victory Animations #Ed does a hook, then an uppercut, then a jab saying "Tch. Lame." then raises his right arm in victory. #Ed fixes his hair saying "Aw man. Down to the wire!" then rests his left arm on his waist. #Ed swings his left hand, sets his right hand on his cap then grins saying "C'mon, get up! I didn't even use 10% of my full power!" #*Ed swings his left hand, sets his right hand on his cap then grins saying "Pray to your gods, that you're joining them early." (Arnook victories only) On-Screen Appearance Runs in, does some punching moves saying "Well ain't you a high def picture of strength. I'm shakin' here." then goes to his stance. Trivia *Ed's rival is the chief of the North Water Tribe, Arnook. *Ed shares his English voice actor with Gargos, Kan-Ra and Chipp Zanuff. *Ed shares his Japanese voice actor with Vanilla Ice, Shawn, Solf J. Kimblee and Allelujah Haptism (in all his Mobile Suits). *Ed shares his French voice actor with Yashiro Nanakase, Portgas D. Ace, Takamaru, Nariman, Mean Emcee, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Toki Fujiwara, Kinnikuman Big Body, Cobra and Daryun. *Ed shares his German voice actor with Snipe Anteator. *Ed shares his Arabic voice actor with Bickslow, Splash Warfly, Hanzo Hattori, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Hon Fu, Ukyo Tachibana, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Hol Horse, Guts, Kairi, Arslan, Ishidate, Spike the Devilman, Kim Jae Hoon, Secco, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Ed shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Cradily, Slayn Starseeker, Jin Kisaragi, Setsuna F. Seiei (in all his Mobile Suits) and Ribbons Almark (in the Reborns Gundam). Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters